The Pacman Game Console
Look at the picture on the left. It is an old Pacman Gaming Console Machine! It's said to be the first virtual game created by NAMCO. Today, I'll tell you a story that happened way back 90's. The Pacman Game Console A mother have a child. This child is now 3-years old. This mother bought a new "Pacman Game Console". She searched the internet to find any one at an affordable price. He checked the internet daily to see if there are new ones. After searching a lot of sites, finally he saw 1 at very affordable price. The original price is almost 2-3000 dollars. But this one is $1000 only! He contact the seller and ask for pictures of the console and to ask if the console is still available. The seller replies back and said that the console is still available. All buttons and slot is working. But no available pictures. He called the seller and contact him. They planned to meet at a well-known coffee shop. After that day, they went to see each other. The mother hired a delivery service so that the machine would be delivered to their house. After placing it to their basement, they played the game. The console seemed to be new. There's no any scratch mark. The buttons are still hard and not loose. She inspected the whole console and found out that it's Ms. Pacman. Also, there are 5 ghost instead of 4. They played the game several hours. It's now evening. So they decided to go to sleep. The mother unplugged the game. They locked the basement, ate their dinner and go to bed. In the middle of the night, some strange noise appeared! Someone or something shut a door. This mother went down with a fire arm on her back. He went down and check the front door and the back door. Nothing's wrong with them. The alarm systems are still quiet. No signs of theft. But, again, she heard some noises. She followed that noise until she got to the basement. She checked the door quietly. The doors are shut lock. She peeped onto the peeping hole. She was so creeped to see that the video game was playing on it's own! She still remembered that she unplugged it before eating. She opened the door. She had some really really strange feeling. She turned of the machine and unplug it. She locked the door and sleep again. At around 3:00 AM, she heard it again! Now, she heard it really really clear. It was the sound of the video game. She went downstairs and turn it off. She locked it again and went to sleep. She called many game technicians to fix the game. But they saw no errors. This happens for several days. The mother was just thinking that it's here son going out in the middle of the night to have some fun. Or sometimes, she thinks: "Well, they're dreams." Until 1 day. This mother and her children were eating their breakfast. Her middle child started the conversation. "Mom. The video game sound in the middle of the night!" Everyone laughed except for the mother who smiled at him. Later after the breakfast, her mom says that she also, herd that noise. She also said that this story should not go out of them. The boy agreed. This incident happened for almost 2 weeks. One night, the mother went out of the office late. She went immediately to the house and she was surprised to see that his 2 children was outside. Th boys quickly drag their mothers hand and pull her inside the house. She saw her 3-year old son, crying beside the gaming machine. The boy says: "Man in the Video Machine!!!" The other kids tell their mom that they saw a black man playing on the Pacman Gaming Console. This mother immediately called a "Mover Team" to remove that old gaming console. The console has been moved to her business garage (2 miles away ffrom them). Fortunately, nothing creepy appeared on those days. Sometimes, this mother went to see her business garage and she is always surprised to see that the tools have been scattered. Now, this woman is selling this video game for free. Category:Crappypasta Category:Vidya games Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:That just raises more questions! Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:English Class Failure Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT